Once Upon a Fairy Love Tale: Harold 'Hal' Route
by Saizo's Little Lady
Summary: My own route for Hal the under appreciated butler who never gets the girl. Will he win her heart and save her from self destruction or will Silvio?
1. Chapter 1:a healing kiss of magic Pt 1

**So I've gotten annoyed over the course of playing Once Upon a Fairy Love Tale. Hal is one of my favorite characters next to Kite but he never gets the girl. I know we have those events but they're usually just plain terrible because Hal hardly ever gets the girl. Even when you choose him in a rival thing, his love is _pure_ and all that… I cringe when the MC says he's like her little brother. C'mon people…give us a Harold Route. Well all that said… I started my own route just for the fun of it. I tried writing it as close to the game layout as possible. It will have 14 chapters in all and each chapter will be split into 3 parts each.**

 **I'm using Silvio as the rival. I haven't done his route but from what I've read. He gives MC the creeps. I'm going to have fun with that. Enjoy! Ideas and suggestions welcome.**

Harold 'Hal' Route

Chapter 1: a healing kiss of magic

Part 1

I blink my eyes open and wince. The light is too bright. (Wait—where am I?) I'm lying on a bed but unable to move because my arm has been pinned down. (Oh my!)

I gasp. Harold is sitting by my bedside on his knees. His face is resting on top of my arm. I don't think he meant to lay his face there He must have fell asleep while waiting for me to wake up. I try to wiggle my arm out from under his cheek. My arm is going numb now. My movement causes his ears to twitch and they tickle my skin. I can't help it when a small sound escapes me. (It tickles!)

Harold sits up in surprise. "Queen Amelia, you're awake!" he stands up in an instant, feeling my head as if checking for a fever. "Do you feel okay?"

I really am not feeling okay. My body feels heavy and weak, but I don't want to worry Harold so I give him a small nod.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know it would turn out that way. Do you remember what happened?" Harold's ears drop like a wilted flower.

"I lost control and passed out, but someone was there and it wasn't you. I think they kissed me. But why?" my face turns red at the thought.

"Prince Silvio was there."

My face goes pale. "Prince Silvio kissed me?!" The man gives me chills and not the good kind. His touch makes feel dirty… I don't like the way he looks me. As if I'm his dinner. I give an involuntary shiver.

Harold looks taken aback at my reaction. "You were very weak. Prince Silvio saved you before your magic bottomed out. A kiss is the quickest way to transfer power." He frowns.

"Oh," I sit up slowly. "I didn't know." The room spins at my sudden move. Ignoring it, I swing my legs over the bed and to the floor. Harold grabs my arm to help me stand up.

My legs wobble out from under me almost right away. And Harold wraps his arm around my waist to keep me upright. "My Queen!" he looks down at me in worry. "You are not fine."

"But," I slump against him. "I—"

"Forgive me for this," Harold bends down and presses his lips to mine. They are so soft and gentle. I have never been kissed with such tenderness, it's almost overwhelming. My legs wobble again and I'm not so sure it's my weakness this time. But of course, he's only doing this because of the magic transfer. My body is already feeling lighter and I can now stand on my own.

Harold has turned bright red and won't look me in the eyes. "I hope that made you feel better."

"Yes, thank you," my words don't seem personal enough. I would say more but he won't even look at me now. I knew Harold was shy, but I didn't know how much until now.

"I will be right back with tea," Harold mumbles, excusing himself. He is gone so fast that I blink.


	2. Chapter 1:a healing kiss of magic Pt 2

**Here is the newest chapter. I don't know if anyone is actually reading this but it's fun to write anyway. Here's to the people who are reading it.**

Chapter 1: a healing kiss of magic

Part 2

Touching my lips, I stare after the door. I can still feel the warmth and softness of his lips on mine. (Stop thinking about a silly kiss, Amelia.) Shaking my head, I pace around the room. My body feels much lighter but something feels very off. Only I can't pinpoint it. Knowing this makes me feel uneasy.

Harold comes back with a tea tray. He acts as if nothing even happened. It makes me frustrated but I don't say a word.

Someone else knocks on the door and I look up at Harold in question. "Come in," he calls to the door. It opens to reveal Silvio. My grip on my tea cup tightens. I won't ever forget how he harassed me the other day. He's a sadistic pervert if I ever saw one. I shrink against the sofa I'm sitting on beside Harold.

"Why Queen Amelia, you are awake. Hal here has been keeping you all himself I see." Silvio's suggestive tone has Harold scowling at him.

(Hal? That must be Harold's nickname.) Silvio reaches for my hand. (No! No, no no. Eh!" He kisses the top of it in a Princely fashion.

Not wanting to be ungrateful I say, "Thank you for helping me."

A grin spreads across his face. "I can think of many ways you can repay me. Especially, with your body."

I try to snatch my hand away but his grip is strong. My heart is pounding in fear.

Silvio leans closer and close…

"That's enough, Prince Silvio!" Harold nearly growls. His arm is now in front of me and shields me from the Prince. "You are acting more like a wolf than King Luca."

Silvio narrows his eyes at Harold but draws back with a sigh. "Until we meet again." He leaves and I look toward Harold who looks angrier than I've never seen. (Silvio must really get under Harold's skin. Hmm.)

The next day I am told I have to do another ritual in the upcoming week but there's a catch. I have to choose a partner for it because my magic is weak and another ritual by myself would be too dangerous.

All the princes seem to convey my attention and wanting me to pick one of them. It was too overwhelming. Their close presence, especially Luca's and Silvio's make me take a step back. My back rams into Harold and he steadies me.

"Your Highness', please give the Queen some space and let her decide her partner for the ritual herself." Harold tells them and it's like his words are the law. Butler or not, Harold held an authority, and the Princes were always quick to obey. At least, that's what I've noticed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Only Albert seemed apologetic for badgering me.

"Queen Amelia, who will you choose?" Harold asks me.

I don't want to pick any of them. Maybe Albert since he seems the nicest. They all intimidate me to an extent. Is that horrible of me? Turning to Harold, I wring my hands together. "Does my partner have to be a prince?" my voice cracks and I want to disappear into the floor.

Harold's scarlet eyes widen and Luca and Elio sound upset. "N—no it doesn't have to be a prince." he trips over his answer.

"Then I—" I glance toward the shocked faces on the other side of the room. "I—I rather choose you, Harold."

Harold beams and I relax for the first time that day.


	3. Chapter 1:a healing kiss of magic Pt 3

Chapter 1: a healing kiss of magic pt3

Harold knocks on my door hours later. He has come to teach me magic for the first time. I'm nervous since the last time I'd practiced magic I nearly died. I try to cover my fear with a bright smile and hope it's believable.

With that, Harold leads me to a garden I've never been to before. The sight is so breathtakingly beautiful; there are flowers everywhere I look. Finally, after I have my fill of staring, Harold brings me back to focus. "I'm going to teach you the invisibility spell," he plucks a rose from a nearby bush and sniffs it before offering it to me.

"Thank you, Harold."

He makes a sour face, "Please call me Hal. I prefer it."

"Thank you, Hal." I sniff the pink rose, but then it is gone from my fingers in a blink. I gasp in surprise as I realize it's now in Hal's hand. "How did you-?"

"That was a transfer spell," he waves his hand over the rose, saying an incantation. The rose disappears into thin air. "This is an invisibility spell." Saying the words again Hal disappears.

"Hal!" I look around but he's nowhere in sight. It's then I feel something tickling my nose. The fragrance of roses drifts up to my nose and I rub at it. Is Hal in front of me? I can feel a presence and its very close. There is a ghost of a breath across my face. Honey... his breath smells of honey.

(Oh!) My heart is beating irregularly once again. "Hal?" without even thinking, I grab the air in front of me and I'm clutching Hal's arm. We're nearly nose to nose.

"You found me." Hal offers the rose back to me with a charming smile. "Now it's your turn, Miss Amelia."

I recite the incantation after him, a few yards away. I fell the magic flowing and I know exactly when I've become invisible This isn't so bad after all. Smiling, I decide to get Hal back for sneaking up on me. I tiptoe around him in a circle. He seems unaware of me at first. Unable to resist, I tug on one of his rabbit-like ears. Hal swerves in my direction and meets air because I dodged just in time. Confusion flickers over Hal's face, and it's all I can do not to laugh at him.

I'm so immersed in his laughter; I'm not paying attention to my footing. I trip over a jutting brick on the brick path and I pitch forward with a yelp. And as luck would have it I fall right into Hal's arms. My invisibility spell lifts as if on automatic.

(Hal! This is so embarrassing…) His arms wrap around my falling body on instinct. I'm so shocked at the sudden contact that all I can do is stare at him.

"Are you all right, Queen Amelia?" Hal sets me down on my feet. He's back to sounding formal.

My balance wavers for only a second. (Get a hold of yourself. What is wrong with you? What is this feeling in my chest when I look at Hal?)

Not letting me go until he knows I have my bearings, Hal acts as normal as ever. "You did well but I think that is enough for the day. Don't you?"

I nod and he leads the way back to the castle. And it's not until I'm back in my room I notice the pink rose still clutched between my fingers. Holding up for inspection, I give a sigh.

(I'm an idiot… I'm supposed to fall for a prince but instead I think I'm developing feelings for Hal. I can't let myself fall.)


	4. Chapter 2: sacrifice pt 1

**I'm sorry it has taken me so very long to get this out. Life got in the way and to be honest it still is. I just nailed it the wall for about an hour or so to finish this up. Haha. I tend to write when I have no business doing it at that moment. I need to do that to a few of my original stories and not just fanfictions.**

 **Well enjoy!**

Chapter 2: To sacrifice something or everything

pt 1

The days pass on by as I'm taught more and more magic by Hal, Albert and Ferris. The latter is much nicer once you get to know him. He's still very persistent on being my intended husband. I find it rather annoying to be honest. All the princes seem to want me for their own agenda. How am I supposed to fall for someone who doesn't love me as a person but for my title as Queen? It's unsettling if you ask me and I really want nothing to do with any of the princes.

Is power worth sacrificing love, and how could it be if you're doomed to be unhappy the rest of your life for it. They might be willing to sacrifice it but I'm not by choice. I know I have to pick a partner soon and very soon. Too bad I can't meet someone and fall in love with them slowly as normal people do. It's like my free will has been stripped from me. Being the Queen hasn't given me my own rules to live by. In all senses I'm more of a slave to the Fairy Tale Kingdom's list of rules.

Everything that has been happening is so unfair. Being thrown into this world was not what I'd foreseen in my near future. Enough complaining, not when there are so many people at risk. This world needs my help and I have to give it… Only I have to choose a partner to save both the people and myself. Without a partner in the end, I could end up sacrificing myself.

A knock on my door sends my thoughts in a scatter. I've long since learned Hal's unique knocking pattern, and it never fails to make my heart race. I ignore this and open the door.

On the other side stands Hal with a worried expression. He quickly covers it with his usual smile when he sees me. "Are you ready for the first ritual?

I feel myself go pale. I'd completely forgotten almost that it was being held today, spending most my day in my room with a few books I'd chosen in the library. There's such an enormous amount of books to choose from. I can't help but read a few in my spare time.

"Oh," was my smart answer. It came out before I thought. I watched as Hal's eyes roamed over the stack of books on my desk and then settling on the opened upside down one on my bed.

I laugh at my silliness, "I must have lost track of the time. I'm sorry, Hal."

Hal just smiles.

After that, he leads me outside of the castle into a castle. We travel quite a way until we stop at a giant gate and I realize with a start it's made of glass, fitting for the entrance of the Glass Kingdom. Albert was waiting for us on the other side to lead us to the Glass Cave where the ritual would take place.

The guards at the gate are expecting our arrival and let us in without question. I didn't miss their worried expressions as we walked by, and it made me think back to earlier today when I saw Hal with the same expression. I felt a heavy sense of foreboding. A small prick of fear crawled its way into my heart.

 **Review, cause I won't update until I get some!**


	5. Chapter 2: sacrifice pt 2

Chapter 2: To sacrifice something or everything

pt 2

The bad feeling I have only spreads as Albert meets with Hal and I and we begin our trek into the glass cave. We file one by one because the pathway is too narrow. It's so dark that at first I bump into Hal's back. After that happens, Hal extends his hand for me to take. I grab onto to it without a second thought. I refuse to get lost in this glass cave. It's beautiful but yet terrifying with all the spikes hanging from the ceiling.

The ominous feeling is still looming over me as we stop in a giant chamber. I watch as Albert draws a circle on the ground.

Looking down, I notice my hand is still in Hal's. The rabbit-eared beastkin does not indicate letting go by any means. Not that I'm complaining. Hal has somehow calmed my nerves; he must be using magic on me. That would explain how my mind emptied its negative thoughts at his touch.

"It's ready," Albert announces, gesturing us forward.

As I step by him, he stops me by placing his hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at Albert's worried face.

"No matter what happens, Miss Amelia. You mustn't let go of Hal's hands until the ritual is complete."

I nod in silence, understanding if I did, our magic link would break. We might both be in danger if that happened.

Hal and I stand in the middle of the drawn circle, facing each other with our hands clasped around a glass stone.

I had a feeling I was squeezing Hal's hands too tight, but if I was, he wasn't commenting on any pain. Only squeezing my hand just as snug. The firm grip was more comforting than anything else.

Slowly we say the chant together, little by little the stone glows and the brighter it becomes the warmer it is until it's so very hot.

A whimper of pain escapes my lips as I refuse to let go and continue my words in sync with Hal's. My hands shake from the unbearable heat as I force to keep my grip. Hal looks down at me in worry, not missing a beat on his chanting. Our eyes meet and hold, his telling me it would be okay.

Then I realized I felt or rather didn't feel the pain from the burning stone.

(What? Hal?) Pain fills his eyes and I realize what is happening. (Hal is taking my pain as his, but why? He's hurting…)

The ritual is over after that. As we walk one at a time through the narrow paths, I notice Hal keeps his hands out of view. Has he burned them, taking my pain away? I'm quite sure of it. And why was I the only one feeling the heat until he took it from me? Maybe it had to do with being Queen.

We were all silent on the way back to Fairy-Tale Kingdom. Hal continued to hide his hands from my view I was determined to find out about what he did and the condition of his hands when we got back. I can't help being really worried.

 _ **I've been thinking of the Queen's side affect for this story. I'm not really sure what I should use. I was thinking a slow**_ ** _paralysis. What do you think?_**


	6. Chapter 2: sacrifice pt 3

Chapter 2: To sacrifice something or everything

pt 3

"Hal?" I asked as he escorted me back to my chambers, being uncharacteristically silent as he kept his hands clasped together to hide the underside of his hands. The more I watched his behavior, the more I believed he'd really injured himself. There wasn't a sign of a burn on my own hands so they had to been absorbed by Hal.

"Here we are," he opens my door but I pause, reaching for his arm. Flinching at my touch, Hal tucks his hands under his crossed arms. "My Lady..."

"Can I please see your hands, Hal?" I wasn't sure if he would let me or not.

Frowning, Hal extends them with the palms up to me. Those hands are both covered in painful red blisters. Those were meant for me…

Sucking in a sharp breath at the sight, tears try to prick at the back of my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. "You're burned—" (Why did I have to state the obvious? Stupid, stupid!) "You shouldn't have retracted the stone's heat onto yourself." I know my words held no merit because Hal would gladly do it again… Chivalry is not dead in this fairy world. Guys in the real world wouldn't think twice about letting someone burn… not that they had magic either.

"I regret nothing," Hal tried to curl his fingers over the burns but I kept them open. Our gazes met; his was one of surprise.

"I will heal it after I get back to my chamber."

"Please Hal, the least I can do is heal them for you in gratitude…"

"It's my duty as your butler to look after your well being, My Queen."

(His duty… oh, why is he being so formal?)

"If it would make you more at ease, you may heal me," Hal gives me a smile that sets my heart pounding.

(Down Amelia girl, squash it! Traitorous heart of mine, stop reacting to him.) Ignoring the feeling in my chest, I usher him into my room where I put good use of the practice I'd had with Albert learning healing magic.

A heavy feeling pulls at me but I ignore it, figuring I must be tired after the big day. I didn't know healing magic was so taxing… By the time I'd nearly healed Hal's burns, my body continued to tire until I felt like I weighed of lead. It was all I could do to keep standing straight.

"Miss Amelia?" Hal sounded far away from me even though he stood right in front of me. His face turned cloudy, dimming to black and coming cloudy again. I've never felt so strange before, it was like something had drained me dry of my very life force.

"Hal, I—" my legs buckled out from under me, sending down to the floor where I hit hard.

Hal had reached for me but he'd been too late. "Amelia!" in his panic he'd forgotten all formalities.

"Something is wrong. I—I can't move!" I tried to keep the hysteria in but it refused to be swallowed down. I went from feeling like lead to completely paralyzed only I could feel everything, especially the way I hit the floor so hard. I can feel Hal as he lifts me from the ground and places me on the bed.

"I've seen no one have a reaction such as this doing healing magic. Something is really wrong, Miss Amelia," Hal's tone sounds desperate. "I should leave right away to get the Physician," he backs away, preparing to leave. "I will be back as soon as pos-"

"No! Hal, please don't leave…" my voice quivers. I want to grab his arm but my body would not obey me. I know I need a doctor but I can't bear to be left alone. Not right now, I'm too terrified. I feel so vulnerable and helpless, and I hate it. (What is happening to my body? It's like it's shutting down. Is this what people feel like before they die?" A tremor makes its way through my body at the thought.

Hal's ears flop down and I can tell I didn't have to beg. His expression is relieved and I know he was worried about leaving me alone.

Sitting down on his knees by my bedside, he takes my hand. Too much of a gentleman to sit on the side of my bed. "I'm going to the Physician if anything worsens." It was more of a statement than a threat.

"Thank you," I whisper, but I know that as soon as I fall asleep he will leave for the Physician.

I'm just happy he stayed.


	7. Chapter 3: To be protected Pt 1

**_I thought this chapter was fun to write... *cough* anyway I incorporated some things from the Silvio route. Spoilers if you haven't read it._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3: To be protected

Pt 1

I don't remember when I might have dozed off but when my eyes opened again, Hal was nowhere to be found.

Still, I can't move my limbs so I'm stuck glaring up at the ceiling until Hal comes back.

There's a knock at my door and I know at once it isn't Hal. Strange how you can tell a person by their knocking patterns.

I know this knock… (Why him? Go away.) I don't have time to say a word aloud before I'm greeted by a shock of fiery hair. Does Silvio always go places uninvited? Has he not figured out he makes me uncomfortable yet? Maybe he knows… perverted little sadist.

"What are you doing here?" my voice shakes and I internally cringe. He need not know I'm nervous.

Silvio seems offended by my annoyed tone but still he nears even closer to my bedside.

My heart pounds when I realize I can't escape anything he does to me. Staring up at him I wait for his next move, trying not to flinch in anticipation.

"Are you not going to push me away?" Silvio removes his glasses and leans over my bedside. Those golden eyes hold a malicious glint and I can't look away as those warm less orbs had me pinned more than my paralysis.

"Hal?!" the name rolls off my tongue without a second thought.

"That rabbit?" Silvio scoffed, leaning closer, almost as if he were going to kiss me. His forefinger trails across my lips, sending a scorching fiery path on my skin.

(Did he just burn me? It hurts!) "Ouch!" I try to bite back my pain but Silvio just grins.

"How unfaithful you are letting me so close." He's almost purring, and the sound made me feel sick.

I turn my head, hoping to dissuade Silvio's kissing but I regret it as instead his lips pressed to the side of my neck. My eyes fly open in shock, realizing my mistake.

"S—stop it" my fingers flex as I try with all my might to swing my fist into his face. So much for that idea… at least I'm getting small movements back. That's good right?

My breath hitches as Silvio trails his tongue across my neck, reminding me of a vampire. (This is not happening… oh so not cool.)

"If you really wish for me to stop, you can always push me back and I'll gladly stop." His breath on my neck makes me wish I could squirm away.

(He knows—he knows I can't move!)

I refuse to beg. Maybe he'll leave me alone if he can't get a reaction, but it's hard to ignore anything he does when he's burning me by a single touch like this. (Why is he hurting me? It hurts so much.)

Fighting off a whimper of pain that tries climb up my throat, I close my eyes when tears try to form. I should scream for help but I can't seem to speak. It's as if he placed a silencing spell on me.

There's a thud outside the chamber door. It opens with a slamming crack as it thuds into the wall. Silvio locked it on his way in. I should have realized it before now.

Silvio turned away from me toward the door. At once I found my tongue loosened; able to speak.

"Hal!" his name falls from my lips like a prayer as his form fills the doorway.

Hal's eyes meet mine with warmth before leveling on Silvio who was bent over me, holding my shoulder down and my chin with the other. The warmed was replaced by a look so cold I expected Silvio to turn into an ice sculpture at any second.

"Unhand the Queen, you demon!"

Silvio dropped his hands and stood up with a flourish. "What is it to you, little rabbit?" Mockery was evident in Silvio's voice, "Do I make your blood boil in jealousy?"

(Shut up, Silvio!) I flexed my fingers again, watching as my whole hand moves. I test it and sure enough, my arm has movement. Taking advantage of how close Silvio is standing, I swing my arm as hard as hard as I can, knocking Silvio onto his knees.

"What the-?!"

Slowly, I manage to pull myself up into a sitting position. "Time to be silent, Silvio," I nearly growl in my annoyance. Both men stare at me in complete shock.


	8. Chapter 3: To be protected Pt 2

Chapter 3: To be protected

Pt 2

The look on both of their faces is absolutely priceless. The whole thing would have been funny… if Silvio hadn't just tried to force himself on me seconds ago. The shock on Silvio's face turned into a glare going between Hal and I. He scrambled to his feet and with one last glare at Hal, he walked out.

The silence that followed was deafening. Hal and I simply stared at each other, neither of us really knowing what to do. We both were in too much shock to a thing.

But then, "Amelia?" Hal's voice held a twinge of hesitation but I didn't miss him skipping on the formalities. He was at my side in an instant, taking my hand. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, watching as he relaxed. His ears twitched, flopping forward in relief. "Thank goodness…" my breath hitched as Hal lifted my hand to his lips, giving it a gentle brush of lips. The simple action sent a fiery trail up my arm. Hal's eyes never left mine, and I found myself unable to look away at first.

"The doctor was out…" Hal explained after a moment of quiet. His brow furrowed in worry. "I have a feeling that your paralysis is a side effect from the ritual."

If someone found out that the rituals were affecting me this way there would be a stop to them. This world needed me to fulfill my duty as Queen. No one could find out.

Without thinking I'm blurting out my thoughts. "No one can know about this. You can't tell a soul!" My voice had risen in my panic and I realized too late I'd made a mistake. I tried softening my voice, "No one can know their Queen is weak."

Hal looked ready to protest and his grip momentarily tightened on my hand as he furrowed his brow in worry.

"Thank you, Hal. This means a lot to me and I mean it."

His hand slipped from mine and Hal closed his eyes, dipping his head in agreement. It was such a formal action that it took me aback. "Your wish is my command, My Queen." The shining light in his pink eyes faded. My Hal was gone and instead was my butler. What had sent him into such a drastic change?

After the exchange everything had turned awkward and quiet once more.

Hal never left my side, but he hadn't said anymore after everything. There was no question that he was upset with me for keeping my episode a secret. Only because I was the Queen kept Hal silent. The closeness we had seemed to be severed. As if he realized just now that he was being too forward with me and reverted back to servant but somehow even more detached.

I was trying hard to not let it get to me but I really shouldn't care so much! I told myself this all the way into the night but in the end I was only kidding myself.

As Hal bid me goodnight the first teardrop fell and before long there came a torrent. Why is it that the more you try not to cry the harder you do?

I'd been too stern on Hal. My voice had turned harsher than I'd meant it to. I sounded just like a ruthless Queen bearing down on her servant… which in truth is what we are. No matter how we seem to try to forget… we are Queen and servant. When had I stopped seeing Hal as just my butler but as a man… that I was falling for? I wasn't quite sure, but I knew it was gradual.

 _Me and my big mouth!_ "Oh Hal… what have I done?"

Scrubbing at my face I know I'm a sight and as red as a tomato. There's nothing Queenly about me anymore. My looks don't matter at this point. I must apologize to Hal. It can't wait until tomorrow; I don't think I'd ever sleep tonight otherwise.

Gathering my wits about me, I try to hide the evidence of my tears and step out into the hallway so I can go and look for him.

I take a few turns about the halls but I eventually come to a chamber I'm sure is Hal's. I give the door a small knock just in case it's not. The door opens not long afterward and I'm met face to face with the beastkin boy.

Hal's eyes widen in surprise at seeing me at his door. "Miss Amelia? What's wrong?" the alarm in his voice only grows with each word.

Not breaking my gaze from his I give a small smile, "Nothing is wrong. I just want to talk about earlier and apologize."

"C—come in, Your Majesty." Hal gestures me through and left the door open as was proper.

We sit down on the small loveseat at the end of his bed.

"Hal, I— "


	9. Chapter 3: To be protected Pt 3

Chapter 3 pt 3: To Be Protected

"Hal, I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I stared down at my feet, not wanting to meet his gaze. If I met his eyes he would see right through me. I couldn't manage it… so instead I kept my eyes on the floor like the coward I am.

"You needn't apologize," Hal murmured almost to himself. "I know you didn't mean to yell," his soft voice flowed over me like a gentle spring and I couldn't help my eyes closing. Hal has too much of an effect on me. I shouldn't let him get to me like this. I'm supposed to be guarding my heart but the walls I build keep crumbling.

"I must or I'll not get a wink of sleep tonight." A blush spreads across my face. Why did I stick my foot in my mouth again? (Geez Amelia… get it together!) I can feel his gaze over me and I make the mistake of glancing up at him and our eyes meet almost instantly.

There is something almost intense with the way Hal is staring and I almost believe that he feels the same way as I do. Holding back the same feelings as I for the fear of what would happen if we acted on such forbidden feelings. There would be consequences… dire ones at that.

Swallowing as my palms begin to sweat, I can't move an inch from my perch.

Hal takes my hand in his, sending my heart to trip over itself. I can swear I see electricity between us.

(Oh Hal, what are doing to me?)

"You're trembling, Miss Amelia."

"No I—I'm not." (What am I even saying?) I drag my gaze from his in a panic and Hal has the nerve to frown at me.

"Please only reserve that face for Prince Silvio."

(What kind of face am I making?)

The displeased frown on Hal's face turns dark. There is sadness in his eyes; one I can read perfectly. As his hand slips from mine, tears well up in my eyes but I'm too late to hide them from view.

I spring up from the loveseat when Hal looks started by my tears. I barely make it a few steps before I'm pulled back around, stumbling in the process.

"Hal?" The way he holds onto me is close to desperation likes he's afraid he'll never see me again. The light in his eyes holds me captive. Dare I say that Hal scares me more right now than Silvio ever has? Everything seems to be in a haze as our faces somehow draw closer and closer until we're only inches apart. In the back of my mind I'm screaming at myself to stop and don't go any further but the heart wants what it wants. And right now… that is Hal.

"Forgive me, Amelia. I can't withhold it any longer." His breath ghosts my face; taking my breath with it. I'm so mesmerized I don't take notice of the familiar way he calls my name without its usual title.

Those lips softly meet mine and it's glorious—everything was conveyed in that kiss; desperation of resisting the need of expressing feelings that have been smothered for propriety's sake. "H—Hal," I gasped his name like a mantra, letting my eyes fall shut.

"Ssshh." The words were soft, betraying his next action. A slight prodding sensation went across my lips and I realize with a breathy hitch that he was politely asking permission. Always the gentleman even in a moment of pent up passion. If not for being held up in his arms, I would be at his feet. My lips had opened almost in reflex, whimpering as he took what he sought. My fingers found their way into soft snow locks as I completely lose myself in Hal. In this moment I am no longer the Queen but a girl in love with a boy.

Hal sucks on my bottom lip ripping a moan from my throat.

Cold reality splashes me across the face as he pulls away suddenly, complete shock covering his face.

My knees quiver but I manage to fall against the door behind me just in time.

So many emotions flicker across Hal's face. I want to say something to reassure him but I need my own reassuring. We are heading down a very dangerous path where no amount of reassuring could help us when push came to shove us back to reality.

Hal's eyebrows furrow, and he begins to look anywhere but at me as he shakes his head. Lips moving silently and before I realize what he is doing he's gone, leaving me in his chambers alone.

I let myself slid to the floor with a quiet sob. All I can think of is what have I done?

Never can I mention this happened with anyone. But I have a niggling feeling that it will never happen again. The horror on his face screamed that kissing me was a mistake. Would he ever see me as not the Queen but a woman or girl—who was in love with him? Neither of us voiced our feelings but actions spoke more than simple words ever could. There was an understanding. If we voiced it, then it never could be reversed. That kiss was proof and something I'd never forget.


	10. Chapter 4 Pt 1

Chapter 4 pt 1

I sit there on the floor for over ten minutes. Still trying to get past the shock of the kiss.

What exactly went wrong? Did I do something—or was it simply my social status as Queen?

I let my head fall back against the wall with a thud. Life is so unfair.

After several moments of moping, I force myself to my feet. It's time to go to bed even if I know sleep will only elude me.

I trudge through the halls feeling like I'm going to prison. If it wasn't so late, I'd go to the gardens. With it being so late I would surely be asked questions. Best to avoid those if I can help it.

The rest of the night feels like a year has passed. By the first streaks of dawn I'm out of bed, unable to keep myself there any longer. It's near about impossible to find a dress I can fasten on my own.

Sighing in frustration, I give up my attempts of dressing myself. It's hardly morning anyway, right?

I toss my littered dresses back into the armoire and go for my dressing robe.

I'm not sure of the reason but I want to be in the garden. Ever since last night it has called to me like a beacon.

Tip-toeing through the castle halls, I make my way to the rose garden Hal introduced me to on my transportation lesson.

Did Hal get any sleep last night I wonder? Did he even go back to his chamber?

(Sigh, Amelia you have to stop thinking about Hal) But I can't seem to stop myself. I know I'm in trouble with my heart. I've finally let myself realize that I've fallen hard for the beastkin—my butler—who isn't even a Prince. I was told to choose a Prince as my partner. There is no Prince out there that I would ever choose.

I don't want to choose if I can't have Hal… who might not ever speak to me again.

Reaching the garden I collapse on a bench in defeat; tears threatening to well up anew. (Blast these tears!)

There's a small scuffle and I jerk my head up to find the source of the noise; immediately locking eyes with Hal. Gasping, I turn my face away before he can see my wet face but I know he already has by his expression. Dark circles mar the skin beneath his eyes, telling me he slept about as much as I. Why is he here?

In silence, Hal sits down beside me and we stay like this for several moments.

Hal's ears flop down like wilted flowers and I resist the urge to touch them but I dare not.

"I was out of line, My Queen. Forgive me."

(No! He's using my title as a wall between us again.)

"No." He can't keep doing this to me—to us. I look him in the eyes and take his hands.

Hal literally looks like a trapped rabbit but meets my eyes head on. "You weren't out of line…"

His brows furrow at my words. "I have no right to kiss a Queen. I'm only a commoner, Miss Amelia."

"That doesn't matter a lick to me." I give his hands a squeeze. "I don't care if you're a commoner or a Prince. It doesn't change my feelings for you," my last words are only a whisper, "I love y—"

Hal places a finger over my lips, "The others would not agree." His eyes close for several moments. "If you say it aloud, it will be all too real. I beg you not to say it. My heart can't take it because I feel same as you," his voice wavers in despair.

That's when it hits me in the face. Hal really does love me as much as I him and he feels guilty for it enough to punish himself.

"Hal?"

"It's not in anyone's best of interests; especially yours. I'm not worthy enough to be your partner." I was not imagining the tears pricking his eyes.

"No Hal, please don't say that—"

"Why would you want a butler when you can have any Prince in the land?" Hal keeps his eyes downcast, self loathing himself.

Letting go of his hand, I touch his face to bring his gaze back to mine. "I don't want a Prince; I want the butler because I love him." My words are stern but spoken in soft tones.

And even though Hal knows of my feelings, he seems shocked by my confession. "But you—"

"Sshh," I shush him with my finger so he can't argue further but the way his lips part against my finger has my heart in palpitations. I can't help the tiny gasp escaping my lips. Such an innocent action and yet he has no idea what he's doing to me and my failing heart.

To prove my point, I let my finger fall from his lips, replacing it with my lips. I can feel Hal's eyelashes fluttering against my cheeks. "Let me love you Hal. Don't run from it anymore. We will face the consequences when they come."

"Amelia," Hal whispers against my lips. I take it as a yes. "I love you," he softly says into my mouth. I feel tears prick my eyes. I'm so happy.

Little did we know we had an unwanted guest right behind the bushes…


	11. Chapter 4 Pt 2

**Happy Valentines Day!**

Hal Route Chapter 4 pt 2

After we pull back from the kiss, I can tell by the expression on Hal's face he's just now registered what I'm wearing. He draws back from; face reddening.

Now to be fair, in my time and age, what I have on is more than modest. In the Fairytale World although I'm covered, I'm still wearing bed clothes; deeming me immodest.

I can't hold in the giggle that finds its way up my throat. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find a dress I could button myself." My own cheeks redden. As my butler, Hal is also in charge of taking care of dressing my person if needed. Now I feel like I'm hinting something I totally wasn't. It wouldn't be the first time he helped me with buttoning up. Now the idea of him doing such a task makes my stomach flip. (Let's not forget how awkward it would be…)

"Do you need my help?" Ever so sweet and pure, and yet all the same, I blush like mad.

"No, no, I can call a maid." My eyes skitter away from his.

Hal's hand touches mine to bring my gaze back. "I'm glad we sorted our feelings. Even if I don't deserve your love."

I smile, standing up from my seat. "You deserve it and more," with those parting words. I walk back into the castle to prepare for my day.

The next day, the princes of the realms circled around to talk about the next kingdom and partner for my newest ritual. I have told no one about my side effects and I'm not planning to tell a soul unless Hal tells them.

Despite the dangers of going through the rituals, I'm prepared to do the next without hesitation. Hal doesn't like the idea and wishes I wait until I can get my side effects under control. Because I haven't had an episode since Silvio found me, I'm hoping that means it passed.

I'll take my chances… after all; my small hindrance is saving this world. How can I not help the people I'm supposed to protect as their Queen?

Hal is staring at me rather intensely. I remember our agreement before this discussion. No matter what kingdom I do my next ritual in; I'm to pick Hal as my partner. He's the only one who knows my secret. I don't mind the deal in the least. I rather have Hal any day than the princes. Our future together is still unknown but at least we know where we stand with our feelings.

Fifteen minutes later it is decided that my next ritual is to be in Kite's Kingdom in the ice cave. It sounds a little more than intimidating. Could it be any worse than the glass cave? (Most likely not)

I barely keep Hal as my partner because the other's called him inadequate because he's not a prince, therefore he may not be as powerful. I stand my ground until it's finally accepted. In addition, I must have Kite, at least as a guide but I know they really mean as a backup.

Hopefully nothing will backfire with the prince around. Everyone would know my secret if that happened. I doubt Kite will keep it to himself. This world can't afford me to hiccup in my duties.

During the meeting I feel before see Silvio staring at me even more intensely than Hal. I have a horrible feeling he knows all my secrets somehow. His very presence makes me shiver. I try to ignore him best to my ability; keeping my eyes from straying his way. Silvio's eyes burn nearly as much as his touch. (What is with this guy?) Hal is always on edge around the prince even before he made a move on me. Is there something he knows that I don't? If so I'd like to know now!

With the meeting dispersed, I find myself in the library. Perhaps reading will soothe my nerves and help me forget Silvio and my declining health. It's worth the effort.

All the fiction is on the higher shelves as if no one reads them. I find it a little odd but maybe everyone else prefers nonfiction.

Well I know what to do now… I'm not especially a fan of heights but I really want a book. Determined I grab the sliding ladder. (Here goes…) I take a deep breath and climb. (Don't look down, Amelia. Don't look-) "Agh!" I wobble and cling to the sides. I imagine falling on the hard stone floor. I shudder.

Scanning the shelves, I finally find an interesting title only just as I pick it up I lose my footing and start to fall.

Shrieking, I wait for the impact against the stones. Nothing happens. Not a crack or a thud. I'm suspended in the air by someone's quick save.

"Oh!" I stare up at my savior, gripping my coveted book.

"Trouble seems to always follow you."


	12. Chapter 4 Pt 3

Hal Route: Chapter 4 Pt 3

I bite back a sound of pain as Silvio's hands burn me right through my clothes. I stare in almost fascination when my clothes never burn… always just my skin.

The awful pain distracts me from my thoughts and I'm aware of Silvio smiling down at me. He knows I'm in pain but doesn't put me down. This man is not the merciful sort, especially after being twice spurned.

Silvio chuckles, "If you wanted me this badly, you didn't have to throw yourself in my arms. How unfaithful of you." His implication has my head spinning.

"Let me go. I simply fell while trying to find a book," I grind through my teeth.

A darkness falls across Silvio's eyes. Setting me on my feet abruptly, he plucks the tome from my hands.

"Hey, I was going to read that!" I yelp, ignoring the protest of my burns to grab it back.

Holding it above my head, Silvio tssked, "This story doesn't suit you," he pulls his glasses off and leans close. "Just the other day I read a fascinating story." The smile on his face chilled me to the bone, but it was impossible to look away those from yellow eyes.

"Would you like to know what it was about?"

I can only nod; my body rooted to the spot. (What is he doing? Help somebody!)

"The story is about a Queen who is in love with her servant," he gauges my reaction. "Despite their love for one another they are ripped apart because the Queen is promised to a Prince. The servant meets his end with a tragic—"

"N—no, stop it!" I manage to cry out but those few words have me spent. Silvio knows about Hal and me…

Dropping the book where it lands on the ground with a resounding thud, Silvio grabs me to force me hard into the bookcase, "Unfortunately for you, I desire to have you for myself but I'm not interested in being your partner." Silvio leans over me seductively and runs a finger across my lips, leaving a scorching trail. A moan of pain passes my lips as I glare up at him.

"What I want is your soul. It will give me more power than the Demon King himself. I will take over this world as the new king." A dark laugh escapes him. "I tried so hard to win you over to me but that damn rabbit got in the way. Tell me. My Queen." He presses his body into mine.

Alarm bells go off in my head. (Oh God, what is he doing?!)

"Have you taken bunny boy to your bed? You know that's all you have to do to bind yourself to your chosen partner. It's so easy but I bet your little bunny hasn't told you how it works.

"No, no!" I can't believe he would imply such a thing as that.

Silvio sighs, "I see that's not the case yet. I suspect he knows he can't your true partner. A simple commoner; a butler such as him.

(Stop bad talking Hal!)

Silvio slams his fists on either side of me, sending my heart hammering with panic. "I can still take you right here. Pity you're not much to look at. His hands run across my body, invisible flames trailing my skin. Those hands touch me in places they never should and I tremble in silent rage. A hand slips under my dress. "I have no interest in sharing your power. I want all of it." Just as he touches the inside of my thigh he draws back and I nearly sink to the floor with relief if I hadn't been held up.

Silvio grabs my face, "I promise not to drain you all in one day. I will slowly drain you of your soul." He gives me a wicked grin, "and you will willingly allow it or I will reveal Harold's feelings for you. He might even be banished from the castle or imprisoned for inappropriate actions against the Queen." This man knows no limits of cruelty. Silvio already knows I have no choice but to obey.

Tipping my head back, he rams me so hard into the bookcase that several books tumble down. "I tried to ease you into this but you refused my attentions. Now I have to take it by force." He grins just like a demon. "Don't worry, only Harold can hear your screams. Don't hold back, I want him to hear you."

Harder and harder I'm pressed into the bookcase. I feel like my back will snap; mouth filling with fire as Silvio's presses his lips to mine, his tongue forcing its way through. I'm lightheaded but not because I'm being kissed with passion. There's nothing passionate about this animalistic assault as he forces me to endure it. I can't breathe and I feel like I'm suffocating. I can feel something inside me ripping as he takes a piece of my soul away. I've never felt such agony. A chilling scream keens from my lips but Silvio bites my lip hard to shush me but I only scream that much more. I can taste my blood just before he wrenches me from him. As if I was the one wanting the unwanted attention. I slam hard against the bookcase before slumping lifeless to the floor. I feel so cold I barely feel myself being buried in books.

I watch as Silvio casually replaces his glasses. "I will come to you again, Your Majesty." He's gone in a blink.

I want to cry and scream at the same, I hurt so much. My skin is black and blue with a litter of red patches but only a few are blistered. Handprints are visible on my arms and I'm afraid to know what my face is like. I feel and look like I wrestled with a dragon. I'm too exhausted to shake off all the books. Tears fill up my eyes while I shake uncontrollably with cold. "Hal…" I whisper out into the empty air, "H—help me."

The library door slams open to reveal my love. And then… he's beside me, "Amelia!" Hal shoves the books away to cradle me against his body.

"S—so warm," I mumble into his shirt.

"Silvio…" Hal growls, "What has he done to you?" he's shaking in fury and makes to stand up.

"No! Please don't leave," he doesn't and instead picks me up. My whole body is screaming against his touch and yet I don't want him to let go.

I don't get to ask where he's taking me because the darkness overtakes me.

 **I changed a little details about Silvio to bend with my story. Most of it is believable and sounds legit. I mostly got my details from his route. I know he actually blisters MC to the skin and probably wouldn't not burn her clothes but it works better this way. The way he's touching her in this would officially fry her head.**  
 **As far as slowly draining her soul. I believe he could have the power to do that if he wanted. Just a thought.**


	13. Chapter 5 Pt 1

Chapter 5 Pt 1

Something soft and silky is pressed against my lips. I try to scream because at first I think Silvio is still holding me down. Only the soft touch on my cheek soothes my fears.

I open my eyes to meet with Hal's gaze. I'm cradled in his arms on the floor in front of the crackling fireplace. There's a blanket wrapped around me but I'm still shivering as if cold as ice. Will I never be warm again? The question scares me so much. Silvio took a piece of my soul… even the sound of it terrifies me. Silvio is planning to kill me slowly and I'm positive he plans to see this through. The coldness I'm feeling must be death clawing its way into the hole of my soul, waiting for its time to fully devour the rest of me.

"How are you feeling?" Hal is scared; I can see it in his eyes.

If I answer him I just know I'll bawl so I nod.

"Prince Silvio trapped you in the library. I could hear everything but I couldn't move at first. Whatever spell he used kept me from coming to you until he left the room." Hal's hands shake in anger; voice cracking. "I never told you he was a demon. I didn't think he'd do something so drastic. Please forgive me, Queen Amelia." He buries his face into my hair. "Your screams are still haunting me."

Trembling with more than cold, I press my face into his chest, fingers clinging into his shirt. "There's nothing to forgive Hal." My words are soft but I know he hears them by the way he shudders. There's wetness in my hair as his tears soak through it. His grip on me momentarily strengthens and I whimper in pain. Drawing back in horror, Hal releases me from his arms. My body relieved but my heart longs for his comfort.

"I'm sorry, Miss Amelia," he's begging forgiveness again, and it squeezes my heart painfully.

I pull the blanket closer around myself as another shiver ripples through me. "Stop apologizing Hal. It was never your fault. You had no idea that Silvio would do such a thing." I force a smile upon my face to keep him from worrying.

Hal frowns, refusing to buy my act.

There's a knock at my door and we both freeze, eyes widening in shock. No one can see me like this.

"Prince Kite wants to talk to you about your upcoming ritual, Your Majesty. He's waiting in the East Wing drawing room," a maid announces before walking away.

I've been summoned and yet I can't find it in me to pick myself off the floor. I am in no shape to meet anyone.

"I can put a glamour over you but not much else can be done. There is a spell that can temporarily help the cold but it takes too long to complete," Hal drifts off and I get this strange feeling he's not telling me something important I should know.

Wobbling, I make to stand but my knees buckle as soon as my full weight hits them. Strong arms grasp me and I stare up into Hal's face in defeat. It's clear to both of us that my legs are useless. "How am I going to get to the drawing room when my legs won't cooperate?" I try to joke it off.

There's a deadly serious glint in those ruby eyes. "Do you trust me Amelia?" Ah there we are again. I nod with a small smile. (Why is he asking me that?)

Without another word, Hal kisses me so hard that my back bends with the force of it. His grip is tight but gentle to keep me from slipping to the ground.

There's a wave of overwhelming power that rushes through me so fast I feel dizzy. The opposite of Silvio's drainful kiss. Hal's grip on my body momentarily weakens and I gasp as he wobbles ever so slightly. Our lips part and I grab him to steady his balance. I don't have to ask what he did. (How can he transfer so much power to me? He could have killed himself!) My body feels lighter, but the cold is still eating away inside me. The roles between us reversed.

"Hal you can't keep doing that!" He's trying to pretend he feels fine but I can tell by the way he's rooted to the floor he's ready to topple in exhaustion from draining himself to his limit.

"Now… just for the glamour." Somehow finding a moment of strength, Hal puts his hands on my face; soft words flowing from his lips as he slowly slides his hands over my damaged face and arms, completing the spell. Then he sways, and it's my turn to catch him. I help him lay back on the loveseat.

"Thank you," he gives a small smile. "You should go before you're late." However, I find myself being hesitant, feeling hesitant. Only a moment ago, Hal was perfectly fine, seconds later he looks like death wants to claim him. This reminds me of the way he took the pain from the burning stone, drawing it upon himself. So selfless, he never thinks about his own self and only ever of me. Except for the time he declared his feelings for me, unable to hold back.

"Hal?" his name comes out as a whisper.

Closed eyes snap open to meet mine. Without another thought, I'm on my knees beside him capturing his mouth with mine in a feverish kiss. Hands grasping each other firmly as if we're each other's lifelines. Just for a moment we forget all the troubles in our lives. Stopped in our own bubble of time.

When we part, Hal's cheeks have a little color to them and I feel better about leaving him behind. Secretly I gave him a bit of his power back but I don't think noticed. (Good.)

Striding purposely toward the drawing room, I can almost forget the lingering feeling of cold in my chest.


	14. Chapter 5 pt 2

Hal Route Chapter 5 Pt 2

After careful planning with Kite in the drawing room, all the details are done for my next ritual. Now all there is to do is waiting. I don't know if I'm relieved or terrified. There's so much going wrong right now. The only reassuring part in all this will be Hal at my side; he has this way about him that calms me amid the scariest storms.

Worry niggles me as I think about him sprawled across my loveseat in exhaustion all because of me. My feet move a little faster on my way back to my chambers. I hope Hal is feeling a little better now.

A flash of red and silver has me gasping, freezing in the middle of the long hall. All at once I run like the hounds of hell after nipping at my heels and maybe they are. This demon will not find me! I don't want to see him after what he did. Just the reminder has me trembling in a new bout of cold.

 **SLAM!**

Wheezing from my mad dash, I sag against the door, grasping my pounding chest.

"Amelia?" a concerned voice says over me.

I jerk, looking up at a livelier Hal. He still looks haggard but not on death's door at least. "You should still be lying down, what are you doing?"

"You sounded frantic when you came through the door. I was worried." He looks more than a little sheepish. Almost like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. His expression is so endearing that for a second I forget the reason I'd ran so fast to begin with.

Hal crouches down on his knees beside me, eyes level with mine.

An icy shiver runs through me but I ignore it. "I—I almost ran into Silvio in the hallway."

Expression darkening, Hal sighs, "Something has to be done with him. You're not his first victim."

"What?" (There are others who suffered the horror he put me through?) "No!"

Coming back to myself I realize Hal is still standing when he should lay down. No matter how much he pretends, I know he doesn't feel well. He never should have given me so much power. I grab his arm, "You should sit down. You're not recovered."

Not a complaint from the droopy eared beastskin. He follows me until I pull him down on the loveseat beside me. Hal sighs as I draw his head into my lap, white lashes fluttering shut.

I place my hand in his hair, fingers tangling in silky strands. An ear twitches and I try not to giggle at the reaction. The urge to touch the triangles of fuzz is overwhelming but I try to contain myself. I'm not sure how Hal would react. My ears are really sensitive so I have no doubt his are too.

My cheeks flush at the thought. I definitely don't want to give him the wrong idea… (Quit it, Amelia. Don't even think such indecent thoughts!) It's too late though… Silvio's words have come back to me now. All it takes for Hal to be my true partner is for us to— **RUSTLE**.

Hal jerks up and for a second I swear he's telepathic.

"Eek! Wh—what's wrong, Hal?" my heart is hammering at a very alarming rate.

"What if someone comes in here? I can't be seen with my head in the Queen's lap," his face is flushed at the mere mention. "I should—"

Fear grasps at my chest and squeezes hard. "Stay. Please?" (What are you saying? Do you fully know the meaning of what you're saying? Hello? Have your brain circuits fried? Yes.)

Hal's eyes turn into saucers at my bold request. I catch his gaze flickering to the sky from the far side window, taking in the sunset. When his eyes come back to rest on me the shock is gone, replaced with a look I've never seen before. The kind of expression that me fully aware that he's a man. Hal blinks and the smoldering glint has disappeared with it, leaving me wondering if I'd imagined the whole thing.

Nevertheless, I'm nervous now for reasons I do not understand.

I shake my thoughts off the strange expression of Hal's and clear my throat. "I don't really want to be alone tonight." I look down, "Besides you shouldn't be alone after using all of your power source." My face burns and I want to hide.

"If someone comes in here—"

"They won't."

Hal looks conflicted at first, "If that's what you wish. I couldn't deny my Queen."

And so. This is how we spent our first night together. Now don't get any indecent thoughts in that perverted head of yours.

Nothing will happen besides sleep…


	15. Chapter 5 Pt 3

Chapter 5 Pt 3

My heart is literally in my throat by the time darkness sets over the windows. The later it becomes the more nervous I am. It's all my fault I'm so nervous since it was my bright idea of having a sleepover. This is not a sleepover with a bestie…this is a sleepover with the guy I have strong feelings and attraction to. The very thought of using my changing screen with Hal in the same room makes my stomach knot. No matter how innocent and boyish Hal looks because of his beastskin heritage, he is still a man. Saint of not… and I'm a woman. The possibility of something intimate happening is very slim after everything that happened today. Besides, I'm not so sure the butler side of Hal would allow anything more than a few kisses. Despite it all, I'm anxious; I'm trembling as I change into my nightgown. Hal is still on the loveseat asleep… at least I think he is—hope he is.

Heaving a sigh I come away from the screen and to my bed, pulling back the covers. I pause right as I'm getting in and look toward Hal. I should get him a blanket, he might get cold. Carefully I tiptoe toward him with the blanket that was folded at the foot of my bed. Hal doesn't stir an inch when I lay it across him. Success!

Crawling into bed I lay down, closing my eyes. Pretending I'm not freezing like I'm in Antarctica. Fretfully, I end up asleep and wish I hadn't…

Replays of Silvio haunt me in my dreams. His awful burning touch as he pins me against that bookcase where I'm powerless to escape. The feelings are so real I forget it's a dream. I'm trapped!

 _"Give me the rest of your soul, Amelia" that awful voice purrs in my ear._

 _"No! Let me go!" I try to shove him off but he doesn't so much as budge as he pulls my chin up; those yellow eyes keep me immobilized. Silvio is so close his breath ghosts across my face._

 _The words he says next are unexpected and terrifying and it's all I can do to keep from screaming when fire meets my lips. I simply break._

 _"Don't scream or I will kill him."_

"Hal…? Hal…? Hal?!"

Someone touches me and I shudder away. Familiar arms pull me close. A hand touches the top of my head. I sit there cradled against Hal and bawl like a frightened child. Embarrassment doesn't exist in this moment… later I may feel weird but as of now I'm just thankful to have Hal beside me. Even more thankful that what I heard was only from a dream. I look up into Hal's eyes only to see him scowling in worry. Not saying a word, he continues to soothe me with his actions. Never once saying it was just a dream which makes me panic.

"Hal?" his name is so quiet as it falls from my lips. I'm not sure rather I want to ask but by the awful expression painted across his face my worst fears are already confirmed. I'm in this world; magic can allow people to do almost anything. So the idea that Silvio was manipulating my dreams is not too farfetched.

"He's going to play with you until you break." Those arms holding me close tremble in silent fury. "I won't let him do this to you," voice shaking as he vows.

He's planning to stop Silvio in his own power and it scares me because I know Hal is nowhere near as strong as Silvio. He'd never stand a chance. He would d—"No!" I protest, pushing back from him to stare in his eyes.

Hal's ears go back in shock as he gapes at me. "Amelia?"

"You can't go after him, Hal!" I grip his arm as if to keep him here.

The deepening frown on Hal's face is scary. He's worrying with himself inside and I know he knows I'm right because he also understands that he's not strong enough to take him out.

"We can find another way to make him stop—we could expose him!"

Hal's expression softens as he touches my cheek. "How could he be exposed?" the way he's caressing my cheek almost has me forgetting what we even talked about.

(Concentrate, Amelia!)

"Someone could walk in on him while he's—" before I can even finish Hal has placed his hand over my mouth.

"That's out of the question. I—it's too dangerous."

"But it might work!"

"And it possibly could fail horribly." The anguish in those beautiful eyes pains me for even coming up with the idea.

I leave his words to linger between us as I bring my face into his chest. A wave of calmness settles over me and I can feel myself trying to drift. I'm too sleepy to beg Hal to stay with me but it's on the tip of my tongue.

On the edge of my consciousness I can hear Hal whisper, "Sleep now. I'll be with you."

(I swear you're telepathic)

Every thought that had been solely on Silvio is now focused on Hal.

There will not be anymore nightmares tonight of that I'm certain as I drift off to the rhythm of Hal's heart.


	16. Chapter 6 Pt 1

Chapter 6 Pt 1

Blearily my eyes open in confusion as the light from the windows beams over my bed. (Why can't I move?) I'm stuck as if I'm strapped to the bed.

I turn my head and bite back a scream of surprise. Hal's face is an inch away from mine. (So close-too close. Oh my gosh, what is happening?)

Panicking so hard, I think I'm about to hyperventilate until ruby eyes meet mine and we just stare at each other. After a few seconds, his eyes widen in astonishment but he's making no indication he's moving away. This makes me feel somewhat relieved. I'm not ready to give up this impossibly comfortable sleeping position. I snuggle into Hal's chest to hide a blush creeping across my face.

"Forgive me, Amelia." he mumbles and I can just hear him turning the color of tomatoes.

"Thank you for staying with me." I begin to talk over him. I don't want to hear him apologizing for staying with me. I'm definitely not sorry.

"You're welcome," It's almost a sigh but a contented one and it makes me smile if not a little too gleefully. I'm so glad he can't see my expression.

Hal's hand finds my hair where his fingers tangle through the strands, smoothing the less than straight locks in order. I must look a sight but I can't worry about that now. He's seen me at my worst anyway. This is mild compared to how I have looked before.

Regretfully pulling away from my warm pillow I look up into Hal's eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"No longer tired." the smile he flashes me speaks volumes. I try not to show how relieved I am; how worried I'd been this whole time…

I smile back. "Thank goodness." Our eyes hold the others in a locked gaze. Now that the night was over we're both beginning to feel nervous. I'm not imagining the slight fidget in those slender fingers.

Grabbing his hand I squeezed it between mine to stop the nervous finger movements. They immediately cease and wrap around my own. Hal's face is suddenly closer than it had been. Face so close I feel dizzy. And just as those lips are about to meet mine-

 ** **Knock. Knock.****

We jerk away from each other so fast we both nearly topple off the bed. The knocking only increases and gets impatient.

"Your Majesty, your presence is requested in the gardens." The voice of a maid comes through the heavy wooden door. They always come at the worst of moments. (Thank you for interrupting what would have been a wonderful kiss.) I want to scream in annoyance.

The girl doesn't wait for me to reply and I don't mind in the most. I turn back to Hal but the sweet moment is forever ruined. Hal is standing on the other side of the bed looking forlorn and conflicted. He doesn't want to leave and I don't want him to either. Why can't we just have a moment to ourselves?

"I think I best leave, Amelia before someone else comes to your door." the disappointment bleeds from his voice.

My feet are moving before my brain has processed what I'm doing. We're locked in each others arms in seconds. Hal caresses my face as if he's memorizing me and for the moment we regard one another. Our lips meet in a sweet continuation of moments ago and I close my eyes in bliss. What did I ever do to deserve love as this? I can hardly bear the thought of losing what we have. I have to keep Silvio from ruining everything if it's the last thing I do.


	17. Chapter 6 pt 2

**I'm sorry for my lateness**

Chapter 6 pt 2

Sitting across from Kite, I listen to the plans for the morrow. Only my body is here but as usual my mind is a thousand miles or feet away with Hal. I'm reminded of the kiss we shared only moments ago and I'm daydreaming like a silly school girl. I must have this goofy expression on my face because Kite begins to stare at me strangely.

"Is everything all right?" the dark-haired man eyes me rather suspiciously. _Crap… Amelia focus!_ Here I am making a fool of myself and I'm supposed to be talking about the ritual and what to expect. I haven't remembered one word the Prince even said.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm out of sorts this morning," I cough in embarrassment. I was more than out of sorts but he didn't need to know that of course. If he knew about Hal and I he would most likely judge the both of us harshly. The whole servant mistress thing didn't sit well with many people.

Kite's gaze doesn't slide from mine and I feel like he can read my mind as his expression turns thoughtful. I try my best not to squirm under his long stare. FInally, he breaks his perusal. "Everything is final then." a smile lights up the Prince's face, a signal for the both of us to stand and say our farewells. It's always custom for the Queen to stand up first which I do. I'm as polite as a Queen can be but I really can't wait to get back to my chambers. I know Hal might not be there when I get back but it's all the same to me. I definitely don't want to be seen by Silvio so he can ask me how my dreams were last night.

The thought causes me to shiver as I travel through the endless halls. Turning every few seconds to make sure the fiery haired demon isn't on my heels. I'm ever so thankful to see my bedchamber door which I fling open in relief. Exhaling I shut the door but the figure behind the door drags a scream from me and I stumble back in horror, crashing into my door. "What are you doing in my room?"

An awful grin lights his face. "To finish what I started." Silvio closes me in and I know there is no escape.

 _No… I need more time. I can't die yet!_ It was like fate decided to play with me. His words held power to hold me in place but he needn't bother. It was like someone flipped a switch as my body seemed to lose all of its strength, slipping to the floor at the demon's feet. Those pesky side effects couldn't have come at a worse time… "No. Not now," I whisper to myself, my view constructed by Silvio's boots but I cannot move away.

A boot taps my cheek. "Well well, what's all this?" he's already suspected I'm having side effects but now he truly knows my secret. I am done for. I'm hauled to my feet and shoved against the wall, held up my his body. I glare into those yellow eyes. The urge to spit in his face is tempting but I refrain. I will be a proper Queen in front of him. I refuse to stoop as low as him. Absolutely refuse!

The man looks like a cat who ate the canary and perhaps he has- the canary being me caught in the cat's claws. Threatened to be ripped to bits.

"I've been waiting for you to get back," Silvio's breath against my face makes me shiver in fear.

I shut my eyes waiting for the pain as his face gets unbearably close as I wait for the moment part of my soul is taken.

Silvio yanks my hair, forcing my head to line up with his. Fire lights a fiery path across my mouth. I scream as that horrible rip singes my chest and steals the air from my lungs. Black spots dance behind my eyes as I fight consciousness.

"What are you doing?!" the voice that growls behind us sounds nothing like Hal, his voice laced with venom. I've never heard him so angry.

Silvio tears away from me, annoyance plastered across his face. "The bunny decided to join us." his hand still in my hair; with his other hand he grabs my throat. His eyes are no longer on me but Hal as he squeezes.

I cough as my windpipe is threatened to be crushed.

"Look at the horror on her face. It's so beautiful... doesn't it make your blood boil?" I knew the man was full blown crazy, but this was past crazy. What sick enjoyment did he get from goading Hal like this? Silvio's dagger like claws dig into my throat with a vengeance. I turn my eyes away from Silvio to stare at the wall. I don't want to see either man's expression when they see the painful tears trying to fall down my cheeks. That doesn't stop the groan of pain which is all it takes for Hal to spring into action.

Silvio is shoved back from me hard and at first I think Hal's magical strength shocked the demon. He hits the wall with a thump and I'm left on the floor but not for long.

Hal lifts my limp form from the floor, placing me down on my bed before turning back to the seething red headed demon on the floor. His glare could kill. A soft hand settles over my head and I savor the gentle touch while it lasts before coldness of Hal's absence replaces the warmth. I don't want him to fight Silvio but there's stopping him in my state. Even if I wasn't stuck with being paralyzed, my butler is in a rage that not even I can calm I have never seen him so livid before. I watch as Hal tries to pin Silvio against the wall but he's quicker than the beastskin and swerves away at the last minute.

"Sorry, little bunny. I don't have time to fight little you." with a cynical grin he's gone from the room. A transportation spell… Hal's fingers rake the empty air. The growl that rips from his throat makes me shiver. His anger boiling to the point that he trembles from it.

"Hal?" he turns to me, the angry lines smoothing as his eyes meet mine. His ruby eyes lose their harshness as they take me in. His eyes roam my limp form, searching for any injuries Silvio possibly inflicted. He sits down on the bed beside me, not saying a word. He places his hand back into my hair, fingers sinking into my mussed tresses. Trailing down my hair and stopping at my neck. The soft touch of his fingertips forces a shiver out of me as they run across the marks Silvio left behind. A deep frown transforms Hal's face once more.

"I'll be all right." I try to reassure. His eyes slid back to mine.

"He can't keep doing this to you. He knows your weakness, and he's using it against you. It can't continue." his fist clenches. "His game has changed. Silvio is tired of small tastes. He now wants all of your soul." Hal sounds desperate.

The feeling is trying to come back in my hands and arms and I make an effort to sit up, feeling useless in my current state.

Knowing what I was trying to do, Hal helps me prop up and I lean against his chest for support. Soaking into his warmth my thoughts and feelings seem to mute though I'm well aware of the danger he speaks, but he makes me feel safe from all the many things out to harm me.

However, Hal's next words shatter my safety bubble or warmth and I'm dossed with ice.

His arms tighten around me betraying his real feelings on the matter. "You're out of time, My Queen. You must choose a prince to be your partner this week. It's the only way to be rid of your side effects and Silvio will be able to take your soul. You'll be powerful enough to stop him-"

He might as well have ripped my heart from my chest with those words. "No!" I interrupt him before he can even finish. I thought we had discussed me not wanting to pick a prince. Didn't he know the only one I ever wanted was him? " How could I do that? How could y—you suggest that?"

I can feel his arms tensing. This is hard for him but I can't by any circumstances be understanding in this matter. I don't want anyone but him and that's final.

"It would be in your best interests to choose a prince. They have more power than a common beastskin such as me. You'd be safer," his own words are half hearted. My safety being more important to him than his own happiness. This was Hal...selfless and thoughtful to the very end.

I don't want anyone but you and I think it's time to stop using titles," I admonish him and it doesn't pass my notice how flustered he looks. Ears flopping down to his head.

"Amelia." It's funny how a person can forget to breathe in an instant when someone says their name. I find myself trying to remember how breathing works. I can only hope my face isn't purple from the mix of red embarrassment and blue from lack of oxygen. I almost want to hide my face but think better of it, choosing instead to stare up at Hal's conflicted face. It hurts to watch him war with himself between what he longs to do and what he thinks is the right thing to do. And if he refuses to accept 'my proposal' I will not order it as Queen for him to accept. I will never use my station against Hal. I absolutely refuse to do so. If he decides he doesn't want to be my partner, I'll choose one of the princes. Silently I hope he accepts because I know I will die inside if he refuses. I adore every part about him.

Hal touches my cheek, opening his mouth to give me the answer that will define our fate.


	18. Chapter 6 pt 3

_**I have fought tooth and nail to bring this to you.**_

 _ **Halfway done with the next chapter as we speak... somehow. Life as a writer can be tough with a two year old. Let me tell you those terrible twos are showing.**_

Chapter 6 pt 3

I walk in a line behind Prince Kite; Hal coming up last. I try my best to ward off the chill of the ice cave but the cold air is coming right through the cloak I'm wearing. Whether it it was a fur-lined or summer cotton, it made no difference. I doubt Hal is fairing any better but I don't ask because my teeth are chattering way too much to be coherent in anything than being cold.

At least I have the memories of yesterday to warm me. Hal agreed to be my partner/ husband. The thought is enough to make me shiver with more than just cold. A blush stains my cheeks despite the blue pallor that's settled over my skin. The finality of what this will mean for us… We've never done more than kisses. This will be a big step but we can't go back, only forward. We promised each other this.

"We arrived," Kites voice cuts through my thoughts. He gestures toward a menacing circle made of ice spikes and I find myself gulping but I don't back out. Brushing past Hal, I get closer to the spikes protruding in a crude circle. I can feel the temperature dropping the closer I get.

An almost uncontrollable urge to flee is overwhelming but I swallow it. This could go so wrong in multiple ways. I don't have long for my thoughts to take a deep root fortunately as the two men are standing beside me.

Hal and I both listen as Kite explains everything once more.

Warm hands grip mine and the coldness dissipates—or maybe I'm just not conscious of it anymore.

My eyes and thoughts are focused solely on Hal.

Kite hands us an icy blue stone. At first I'm not sure if it's rock or ice. Crystal perhaps? I wrap my hands around the smooth stone waiting for Hal's hands to join mine.

I'm nervous that the ritual might cause a side effect right in front of Prince Kite.

Three seconds into our chant I can feel the magic coursing through our fingers melding into the crystal. The feeling gets stronger by the second, becoming uncomfortable until pain surges through me. I keep going even when my hands tremble with effort.

Hal's hands grip mine hard to keep me grounded, or I'd be on the ground. Prince Kit can't see my condition. No one can.

A strange looks passes over Hal's face. It's only then I realize he's retracting the pain from my body, letting it into his own. I know exactly when it happens when his face turns waxen. Discoloring his features enough to match his snow-white locks. I can't do a thing to stop him in the middle of the ritual. I'm forced to watch him take the brute of the pain until it was me gripping his hands before his grip failed him.

(No Hal! No!) Tears seep unbidden down my cheeks as I watch the life force drain from Hal. This beastkin would do anything for me and this kingdom... even give his life. He would rather die than expose my secret.

(He can't!)

"No!" The ritual ended right as Hal crumpled into my arms. There was no color left to his cheeks. "Hal!" I let us sink to the ground, nearly falling from the weight of him.

Prince Kite was by our side in an instant. Kneeling down beside us, his expression alarmed. "Harold has used all of his power source. He must have been to the breaking point before we even reached the Ice Cave." Kite's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. His eyes questioned me for answers that locked in my throat. "If he doesn't get back to the castle and get help, he will die."

The blood thudded in my ears. Hal might die all because of me. He protected me from the side effects during all our rituals and even protected me from the damage Silvio kept inflicting. All this time he was killing himself and I never even noticed. I knew he'd been tired but he never let me know how much. More tears fell down my face only to land on Hal's cheeks. Not even that stirred my butler.

Time seemed to move slow as we carried Hal from the Ice Cave and traveled back to Fairy-Tale Kingdom.

The next few days would test both us.


	19. Chapter 7 pt 1

_**I've recently went through a pen name changed. I am now Saizo's Little Lady instead of The Narnian Phantom Stallion**_

 _ **On another note. Enjoy!**_

Upon arrival to the castle, Hal was taken to the infirmary where I stayed firmly by his side. At this point I didn't care what anyone thought of my familiarity with a servant. They would have found out regardless when I announced my decision.

Leave it to Silvio to make everyone question of my duties as Queen.

I'm sitting at Hal's side and have been since yesterday. Several maids have offered to take my place but I refuse them all. This disturbed the princes enough to visit me. One by one they file in. Silvio catches my eye, sending me a knowing smirk. I'm betting he knew this would happen. That Hal would risk himself to keep me from suffering Silvio's attacks. The fiery-haired demon prince viewed Hal as a nuisance that kept getting in the way of me—his prey.

A chill runs through me, stronger than the one I'm already feeling from the damage he's inflicted. The glamour and whatever Hal had placed over me is now gone without a trace. My teeth chatter even while wearing my warmest dress with long sleeves and a higher neck to hide my bruises. My face can't be hid but is better than the rest of me.

I quickly look away from Silvio as Prince Albert comes closer to my side. "Your Majesty, you haven't left this room in over twenty-four hours. We've all begun to worry." his gaze flickers from me to Hal's washed out pallor. Then he seems to notice where my hand is placed. Laced into Hal's seemingly lifeless one. Prince Albert's eyes widen in shock but before he can say another word Silvio interrupts.

"Why would you refuse the help of the maids? After all Your Majesty, it's unseemly for the master to play nursemaid to the servant." to everyone else he seemed genuinely worried, but I knew he was being demeaning but only the two of us were aware. He'd like nothing better than to separate me from Hal. (I dare you to try it buddy.)

By now, the rest of the princes have noticed I'm clutching Hal's hand in a much too familiar way. A part of me wants to let go but the other part of me is tired of hiding anymore. I'm not ashamed I chose a butler over a prince.

There was whispering between them. Leo spoke next. "We were under the impression Your Majesty and His Highness Silvio had an understanding. For you to stay alone with another man like this is not healthy for your reputation." concern showed in those gold eyes.

What lies has Silvio spouted while I wasn't around? How on earth could anyone get the impression we are an item? (That snake!) If I look at him now I won't be able to stop from throttling him. Best to avoid this in front of the others…

"It wounds me deeply for you to shirk your duties and myself for another man," the expression on Silvio's face would stir any female's heart but mine. I have to give this man credit, he's a darn good actor.

That was until he dared to step closer and pull my hand away from Hal. I swear the ice in my chest intensified and if I was cold before I'm three times as cold now.

I recoil and he pulls me back before the princes notice my futile attempt at escape.

If I beg for help, they'll think I'm crazy. Silvio is making it so he can get me alone.

I shudder from his touch but his hand finds its way into my hair where he threads his fingers into the strands. Winding until it's pulled taut. A warning grip that spoke agony if I blew his story.

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind giving Her Majesty and I some alone time. I'd like to have a moment with her." Silvio patted my head like one would a dog. (Get your vile hand off my head you demon before I smack the snot out of you!)

The sound of their departure is muted as the blood seems to roar in my ears. I'm in a very dangerous situation right now. The fear seizing me into a frozen statue only strengthens as Silvio yanks my head up, forcing me to glare up at him.

"He won't save you this time, little Queen. It's time I finish what I started."

I shut my eyes in horror.


	20. Chapter 7 pt 2

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows. They mean a lot to me!**_

Silvio rams me into the wall before I can blink. The air whooshes out of my lungs from the impact and I don't have time to collect myself before Silvio grips my neck in a choke hold. Hal lies only a few feet away and rage clouds my vision. How could Silvio do this in front of him?!

Wheezing, I try to claw his hand away but his force is too strong. If I don't do something quick, I will turn into his supper. Will he finish Hal off after he's done with me? I feel sick as I contemplate these awful thoughts.

Can Hal hear what's happening right now as he lies there unable to do a thing?

"Don't look at him!" Silvio hisses, ripping off his glasses, eyes blazing with indignation.

I snap my eyes back to his as they clatter to the marble floor. The sound echoing in the quiet of the infirmary. His hand is off my neck as he pushes me harder into the wall, trapping me there.

"No!" I claw his arms for release but there is none. His hands have mine in an instant pinning them by my head, being none too gentle. The pain is almost more than I can bear paired with the ice daggers in my chest.

Black spots try to cloud my vision but I fight it off. I can't faint at a time like this.

We stare at each other at first, sizing each other up. Silvio dares me to fight back. And what if I do? At this point there's nothing to lose. He'll kill me and then kill Hal.

"Nothing will interfere now. I won't let you escape me." his breath tickles my face he's so close.

"H-help m—nghh!" Silvio grabs my chin hard to keep me quiet.

That familiar terror takes hold of me as his yellow eyes glue me to the spot. I can't breathe! It's like Silvio's hands are wrapped around my neck all over again. Throat closing up, I desperately gasp for air.

The grin on Silvio's face widens, "Yes, that's a good little queen. Don't fight me. It will be over soon." his hand brushes my cheek as his voice purrs in a soothing tone defying his sinister words. Another plight to keep me from struggling.

I slump against the wall, the only thing holding me up is Silvio. My life force feels drained, and he hasn't even started yet. Despite his efforts, anxiety wracks my nerves as I wait for his mouth to connect to mine in the world's most painful kiss.

"Get away from her!" a familiar voice shatters the room. My heart constricts when I realize its owner.

Silvio stiffens, eyes growing hard. I feel his powerful hold on me lessening.

Hal's hand is stretched toward us. Almost close enough to touch Silvio's back.

"Why are you still here?" Silvio grips me harder and I grit my teeth. He turns away from me to stare at Hal.

Distracted.

My eyes slide to Hal. What is he trying to do? Does he have a death wish…?

Ruby eye lock on mine and somehow I know what he's doing. Hal's creating an opening for me to escape.

I give him a tiny nod.

Hal looks pale but much better than he did earlier. The Physician said his recovery depended on his will to survive and restoration of his magic depletion. What changed in the last few minutes?

Silvio's grip slackens and I take this moment to knee him between the legs as hard as I can. He buckles over, curses spewing from his mouth.

I'm already saying the teleportation spell, diving for Hal. I grab his hand, praying this will go through.

I picture us both in my chamber.

Silvio is getting up, hands reaching out to yank me back, but he's too late.

Hal and I collapse to the floor of my chambers, gripping the other in a death grip.

I feel faint and yet a sudden thrill runs through me at our near death experience.

"You did it." Hal presses his forehead against mine.

"No, we did it." my lips meet his in a tender kiss. It feels like ages since I've kissed this precious beastkin.

We sink into the kiss as we let ourselves slide to the floor.

For now we're safe.

 _ **Now is where I'm going to need some filler ideas.**_


	21. Chapter 7 pt 3

We laid on the floor rug for over an hour, catching our breaths. I'd almost expected Silvio to barrel through the door at any moment to drag me back and finish what he started. By now it had been hours since and still no sign.

Lying side by side on my bed where we migrated a bit ago, I press my face closer into the crook of Hal's neck. He's still asleep but his color is nearly back to normal. I'm so very relieved that I could cry but I keep the tears at bay. I don't want Hal to see me crying even if they're happy tears.

I contemplate getting out of bed but that might be a difficult task. I'm wrapped in Hal's arms with no chance of wiggling free if I wanted to. His strength has come back.

I decide to just enjoy this quiet moment of peace. Sleep comes for me quicker than I expect.

" _Little Queen," a voice purrs in my ear._

" _No, no! Get away from me!" I'm standing in the library once more but it's smaller than it should be. It's more like a box that's closing in on me. I keep backing until my back slams into a bookcase. Silvio walks toward me. His steps slow and deliberate._

 _I sidestep away from the bookcase to bolt for the door but there isn't one in sight. Panic threatens to strangle me; making me clumsy. I trip and fall to the floor with a thud._

 _I scramble to get back up. Silvio yanks my ankle and I crumble back. "Let go!" I scream. I dig my nails into the floor as he drags me towards him. My nail beds are torn until they bleed but I don't notice. I'm too busy trying to survive._

 _When he flips me on my back and I see his face, I become unhinged. An awful scream pierces the air._

 _Silvio's eyes are bright red like fresh blood and his grin shows jagged rows of sharp teeth._

"Amelia! Amelia!" I'm being shaken hard and my fists fly up to hit my attacker.

"No! Get away from me!" I scream as one of my wrists are grabbed. Tears stream down my face. "NO! NO! STOP, PLEASE!"

(Why am I so helpless all the time? I want to protect myself!)

"AMELIA!" Hal's scream shakes me out of my night terror and suddenly I'm no longer lying on the library floor.

I'm shaking so hard that I find my voice is gone. All I can think of are those blood-red eyes glaring into mine. The ice in my chest has intensified by ten fold forcing my teeth to clack.

The worry in Hal's eyes is undeniable. We both know Silvio is toying with my dreams again.

I close my eyes and snap them back open. The scene tries to play itself in my head once more. This means I can't sleep even if I wanted to.

Hal strokes my hair, his lips pressed to the top of my head. however soothing it is it still is not enough to quell my fear.

I continue to shake the rest of the night, neither of us getting anymore sleep. We sit on the sofa instead. This makes me feel guilty for keeping Hal awake. Especially after his brush with death. Then again his presence is so comforting that I almost forget about feeling guilty until he yawns; head falling to rest on my shoulder. His ears tickle my face but I welcome the slight discomfort. Maybe it will distract me until daylight.


	22. Chapter 8 pt 1

Two days have passed since my last nightmare. Every night I close my eyes the whole scene plays in front of me once again and I'm awake screaming.

I don't know how much sleep I've gotten in total the past few nights but I'm sure it couldn't have been much because when I look in the mirror I look like a zombie queen.

Hal has barely left my side at night and most of the day. He can't save me from my nightmares but he can comfort me afterwards and he does just that.

Silvio has been extremely nice to me, especially around others. It gives me the creeps to see him smile and act all cheery. I think I like his hostile attitude better.

I'm on pins and needles every time the fiery-haired prince is around. Silvio puts on a nice show in front of the princes, conspicuously during supper like now. I detest the fact that Silvio always sits beside me while Hal stands against the wall, befitting his status as a servant.

A giant wall stands between us when others are around. A desire to tear down those walls linger with me daily but tonight it's stronger than ever.

Drawn away from conversation; my eyes keep straying to Hal. I'm not surprised to find Hal's gaze already trained on me.

The surrounding voices become a distant hum as I forget my surroundings for the moment.

Silvio has the princes convinced I intend to choose him as my partner. Between this false gossip and Hal being a castle servant I'm almost positive they will try to keep me from choosing Hal.

That's why the both of us decided we would announce being partners after the official binding was complete. It's impossible to reverse the binding magic. They would then have to accept Hal as the Queen's partner like it or not. And Silvio… he wouldn't be able to continue to harass us anymore because we would be stronger than him.

I don't know if I'll ever get pieces of my soul back but maybe it will hurt less soon than later.

"Your Majesty-"

"Wh-what? I mean yes?" I snap out of my daze realizing Hal is no longer in front of me by the wall. I turn back to the conversation as the beastkin in question carries a tray filled with a tureen of soup. They're all staring at me and I focus back to them as if I'd been listening the whole time, waiting on the answer I cannot give.

Their faces blanch as they blink at me.

"Silvio just announced your agreement of becoming official partners in a few days time. I thought we could hold a ball for the occasion if it's to your liking," Elio quipped.

A crash follows Prince Eleo's words. The tray no longer gripped in Hal's hands. Now his hands tremble and the turren of soup is shattered to pieces at his feet. Face ashen, my butler bends down to clean up the broken clay. He never once looks up at us but I know he's heard Prince Eleo's words. His hands shake so hard I'm afraid he will cut himself.

Shock is not I feel by Silvio's announcements. I'm more annoyed than anything.

I turn toward my wanna-be-partner and flash him a grin with all teeth. Silvio doesn't bat at eye. "I thought we were keeping this a secret a little longer, Silvio."

Like a dog, he pats my head. Silvio better keep his hands to himself before this little doggie bites. "Don't you remember when we discussed it last night?"

(NO!)

"Oh yes. Of course. Excuse me, I haven't slept well in the last few days."

(You stinkin' demon!)

"How terrible." I can hear the sarcasm dripping from the demon prince's tongue. "Then you must be ready to return to your chambers."

"I admit I am tired," my eyes find Hal's form still stooped, picking up broken bits of pottery.

"Would you like me to escort you back?" Silvio touches my elbow, concern lights his features. "Our supper has met an unfortunate accident. I can have a servant bring you your meal to your chambers when it's ready." I don't miss the look shot toward Hal when he empathizes 'accident'.

Hal doesn't take the bait. He's the perfect picture of composure while I'm the definition of a ticking bomb.

(I have to get out of here!)

"N—no thank you. I can escort myself out," my tone comes more harshly than I meant it causing the others at the table to widen their eyes.

"Oh well, serves you right, Silvio.)

I fight back a gasp when Silvio finds my thigh under the table and squeezes it hard. Fingernails biting through the fabric of my dress and shift into my skin.

Eyes watering, I smile. "If you would excuse me." I meet eyes with Silvio, denying him the satisfaction of seeing me suffer. I kick his leg but he doesn't release me at first.

"If I may, I will escort you." Hal appears at my side to offer his hand.

Without a second thought, I latch onto it.

Silvio's fingers dig into my flesh a little more causing my grip to tighten on Hal's hand.

"We'll talk later, Silvio," I hope my voice doesn't crack.

"Very well,: Prince Silvio withdraws his hand from my leg and I try not to scramble away too fast. I focus on composure as slowly I stand up.

I glance down at my dress horrified to see blood spots blossoming across the fabric. I cover it quickly before anyone notices. Just another mark to add to my many others.

Hal leads me away without a word and I follow quietly, ignoring the sting in my thigh as I walk.

When we enter my chamber, Hal turns to me as I shut the door and lock it.

The pained glimmer in his eyes is devastating. "We have to make this stop now. He can't keep hurting you like this, Amelia." his voice peals with desperation as he steps closer. My back falls against the door, and my heart trips itself. Not out of fear like it does with Silvio.

Barricaded by Hal's arms I feel safety and love.

I tip my head back to stare up at him. Hal isn't that much taller than me but just enough. "Let's end this," I whisper.


	23. Chapter 8 pt 2

"Let's end this," my whisper echoes across the chamber.

Hal stares down at me in surprise. "Amelia?"

I touch his face, "They can't do anything about it if you're already my partner. Silvio will have to back down." I plead with him with my eyes.

"It might not be as simple as that," hesitancy shows across his face. But I know there's something more, but he's holding back. Always the gentleman…

"Every thing will turn out," I watch the resolve waver in those ruby eyes. I press my lips to his and he steps closer until there's no more space between us. His mouth captures mine, taking all I can give him. The way his tongue slides across my parted lips nearly undoes me. I tremble as I wrap my arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.

Hal's passionate reply leaves me weak in the knees and panting like a drowning woman desperate for air. We both fall against the door and startle when it thumps rather loudly. We freeze for a moment but there are no other sounds except for our breaths.

Wordlessly, Hal takes my hand and leads me away from the offending object. We stop in front of my canopy bed and stare at each other. The shyness between us has evaporated and become simple wonder and awe.

Hal's fingers tangle into the ties at the back of my dress. Slowly but easily unlacing them. The feeling is strange since usually he tightens them. Not this time. Silk pools at my feet and the chilled air hits my exposed skin. My shift doing little to warm me.

Hal's gaze is fiery as my fingers find the buttons to his vest and shirt. His hand catches mine where it rests against his chest and I look up.

"What's wrong, Hal?"

"Are you sure this is what you want, Amelia? There's no going back after this." his hand is warm over mine. Those ruby orbs smoulder like a burning fire. (No there's no going back. It's far too late.)

"I love you, Hal." his hand releases mine and I conquer his many buttons.

I'm backed until I flail back onto the bed where Hal tumbles on top of me. It's unintentional, but the moment is perfect…

…

Hours later I'm awake before the sun has even risen. I should be tired but I'm wide awake instead.

Everything is so vivid around me even in the darkness it's a distraction. The changes weren't immediate but instead gradual. At first Hal and I noticed nothing different. It began when the coldness in my chest evaporated without a trace. I can't tell you if I have all of my soul back but I don't feel hollow now.

After that we noticed how our eyesight improved in the darkness. Our magic works without incantations. All we need is to think about what we wish and it happens. It's absolutely amazing, but not as amazing as Hal being my partner—or my husband which would be the term from my world. In my opinion I prefer the word 'husband'.

The weight in my chest that'd been holding me down ever since I was pressured to find a partner has lifted. The worrying is over, now we have to announce our bond. I'm not that worried about anyone except for Silvio who definitely will flip his twitch.

A long white ear tickles its way over my face and I grab it unable to resist the fluff.

I watch in glee as it twitches as if trying to get away from my torture. With a jerk, Hal's eyes pop open to playfully glare at me.

I let go of his ear in an instant but it's not fast enough. I'm pinned before I can blink. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Mercy." I beg between peals of laughter as he tickles my sides.

"It's much too late for sorry. Touching my ears is unforgivable." his fingers still, deceiving his words. Hal pulls back to gaze down at me.

The emotions swirling around in his eyes are overwhelming to look at. Sunrays peak through the curtains illuminating his white hair into a golden honey. The playful expression gone with the darkness. Hal lands a soft kiss on my mouth. "Are you ready for today?"

(No.) I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

"Promise you won't leave my side?" I brush my hand across his face; the contact eases my nerves and I take a deep breath.

"I promise." Hal sits up and pulls me with him. For the next couple of minutes we sit there and watch the sun come up.


	24. Chapter 8 pt 3

_**Excuse me for the shortness of this chapter. It just seemed appropriate to end it here. I do have the next one underway. Hopefully I will finish it in the next few days. I have a job interview tomorrow and possibly a job. I will make it my mission for it not to get in my way of writing. Wish me luck!**_

Silvio is waiting for me at the end of the halls when I come out of my chambers. Hal was right behind me but Silvio seemed to not notice. Maybe he was ignoring him.

"My Queen," Silvio seized me by the hand pulling me closer to his side. "Allow me to escort you to the dining hall for breakfast."

His touch sends my skin to crawl. I want to wrench myself away but think better of it. If I go along with his wiles, his guard will go down. That will be the time to strike.

Silvio guides me through the halls.  
I can feel Hal's annoyance through our new bond as he walks behind us.  
Also, I can hone in on Silvio's emotions but I try not to because I don't want to know his creepiness.

Walking stiffly like I'm approaching the hangman's noose, we arrive in front of the doors. This time I try to shake loose Silvio's grip but he's not relenting just yet. Grudgingly, I allow him to help me in my seat. Hal has already made his way to this assigned spot by the wall.

(I hate this.) Hal should be the one sitting beside me, not this demon.

"Queen Amelia, I hope you're feeling better today," Luca said on my left.

"Yes much better, thank you." I give him a genuine smile because my words are full of meaning.

Hal's cheeks catch a flame and I know he's thinking about last night and everything that happened between us.

I begin to wonder how many pairs of eyes have noticed his suspicious behavior. After today it won't matter who knows about Hal and I. The only question is when is the right time?

I wait until we're getting up from the table.

(Here goes.)

"Can we meet in the library at dusk? I need to talk to everyone."

Eyes blink in confusion; even Silvio.

"It's about my decision for a partner," I clarify.

Heads nod with understanding. Now I can only hope they understand my decision.


	25. Chapter 9 pt 1

**I** **apologize** **for the very shortness of this chapter. I know they're always short but this one is to the point of ridiculous. The hurricane threw me into a mess and I've been very tired of late. I do have the next chapter more than half written.**

I pace in the library on jittery legs. Nerves and anxiety are creeping up on me. This room is not helping in the slightest. I've avoided the library since Silvio's attacks.

Wringing my hands, I can't seem to drag my eyes from the very spot he trapped me. The books are no longer tumbled from their shelves. Like it never even happened… but it did. I shiver.

"Amelia," warm arms cease my pacing. Pulling me away from my heavy thoughts. I turn into Hal's embrace where he kisses me on the spot, less than minutes of the time of our meeting, but I don't care.

I'm backed until I find myself against the bookcase. My head falls back in surprise. "Hal, what are you-?"

"I'm replacing the memory of Silvio with a new memory of me." his lips find mine, tongue teasing my lips until I open my mouth to his. I surrender completely, forgetting how anxious I am. That is until the doorknob turns.

We break a part as it opens with a creak.

I would be a complete idiot to think we were fooling anyone that we hadn't just been kissing.

The faces of the princes are bewildered to say the least. All except for Silvio. If the aura surrounding the demon prince had a color, it would definitely be the darkest of blacks. He is about to blow his top like a bottle of soda in a paint mixing machine. Lame description but I'm sure you get my drift here, right?

Everyone is silent at first. I think they already know what I'm about to say, I'm just confirming it.

I wait for everyone to settle before speaking, my hand interlaces with Hal's. I take a deep breath, "Hal and I are partners."

You can hear a pin drop from across the room as everyone chews on my bite of information.

All chaos is broke loose.


	26. Chapter 9 pt 2

_**Yes, I'm ashamed of my self. Yes I'm aware its been forever since I updated.**_

Silvio's eyes turn red as he pounces on me like a crazed wolf. I'm not prepared for the ferocious attack and I falter back. Stumbling over the hem of my skirts. I'm sent sprawling on my backside where the fiery-haired prince lands on top of me in his rage. His glasses are ripped from his face. He wants to finish me, not realizing his power won't affect me anymore.

There's a loud commotion as the princes spring into action to stop Silvio from tearing into me. The one who wrenches the snapping demon away from my throat is no other than Hal. Silvio is yanked away from me and doubles over in agony. Hal is livid, perhaps even more because of our bond we share.

He's the first to me as the others try to restrain Silvio. It takes almost all of them to hold the Blue Prince back as he screams profanities at the both of us. Threatening to kill us both.

Hal helps me to my feet but refuses to let me go.

My eyes are still fixed on my tormentor unable to turn away from the hatred that burns me as worse as his touch. I flinch away as he tries to lunge for me one last time.

It's over... He can't hurt me again. I know this in my heart but even still, despite this I know those red eyes will haunt me in my sleep for a long time to come.

A warm hand directs my face away until I'm staring into the concerned gaze of Hal. Wordlessly, he squeezes my hand.

Everyone is shocked that Silvio lashed out at me. His true colors revealed in their full glory. I think my news about Hal and I hasn't even sunk in yet.

The room is even louder as Luca and Leonhart drag the spitting demon out of the library.

Everything falls into silence for a few moments.

Prince Albert is the first to speak, "Your choice in a partner is very surprising and unheard of. No Queen before you has chosen anyone not of royal birth. Especially a beastkin that is a commoner. Even a marriage between a royal beastkin and a human is still taboo but done."

"Though not common it is not illegal to choose a commoner," Eleo concludes..

"We will wait until this odd business with Silvio is dealt with and discuss it further."Kite offered but there was nothing friendly in his expression. Something was bothering him.

"We'll keep Silvio away. We already had some suspicions when you acted so surprised over his announcement of your decision," Ferris lifts away the last of my fears.

"Thank you so much," it was all I could manage when I was feeling so choked up from relief.

I don't remember exactly when the library emptied but moments later I look up to see only Hal and I are left in the room. Hal stands beside me, waiting for me to come back to myself. Letting everything sink in.

A hand falls over my shoulder, "It's over." Hal's words are soft in my ear. The tension dissolves in the quiet air, little by little. I exhale and realize I've been holding my breath all this time.

It really was over.


End file.
